


A Little Sugar Before the Show

by SkullQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, body praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen/pseuds/SkullQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble for PowderedSugarFrost. Giving them something they love with their fav O.C. of mine ^w^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sugar Before the Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaktusJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaktusJuice/gifts).



Lips tug at a smirk as a gloved hand cups the back of a snowglobes neck. The touch is soft, barely there as the fingers softly trace the bones there and venture around it, making new patterns in the flesh. The owner of the wander hand brings his unoccupied one to where the globes cheeks would be, giving soft touches there as well. With a soft hum of approval at Sugar, his hand ever so gently cups the side to rub at the glass with his thumb; the material of the glove teasing the glass so ghost touches.

"I usually like to be the center of attention, but for you, I'm willingly to give a VIP show no one else has tickets to." the ringmaster whispers it softly, almost emphasizes it, like it's some wonderful secret he only wishes to share with them. Something he only wants Sugar to know, see, receive; a hidden treasure only they are able to find, and reap the rewards. 

"You are a most lovely person indeed my dear." His voice is soft, quiet to the point of almost inaudible, his silky praise spoken loudly enough only for them to hear. The hand on the back of their neck slips away and slowly slides up their sweater, skimming over their stomach to rest on the space between their chest, the hand takes to giving ghost touches across the area; going from just light tracing up and back down to ghost swirls, and back again. Grey eyes still fixated on the globe, fascinated, intrigued, maybe even curious. 

The fingers tracing at where Sugar's cheek would be slides to where their jaw might be located; trails the touch up to where the back of the globe's jaw would be and takes to focusing his light touches there. All the while he's giving the affection, soft words of praise leaves his lips, one after the other. Before long his praises of their beauty and talents turns to soft garble. He let's his composure slip long enough to give Sugar some 'proper praise'. After a moment or two, he silences himself and retracts both his hands.

Without saying a word Percy grabs the sleeves of Sugar's sweater and pushes them up to their elbow. With a satisfied look, the man lightly traces the now exposed arms, both of his hands going to Sugars'. He grabs a hold of them and this time the touches are hard, more well, known. He traces circles in the flesh, rubbing and massaging them the best he could. "You know my dear, you are quite the attractive one aren't you? Hmm, I bet you turn alot of heads." This 'praise' slips out while his gaze is focused on their arms, his hands going up to rub and massage the wrists. "From what I've seen, you're very talented to love, you seem to have the Midas Touch when it comes to the arts." theses words are spoken so softly, his silky voice sounding almost, kind. As the corners of his lips turn up in a smile, his hands stop and pull the globe's sleeves back down. 

"Sorry Sugar, I have a show to do, but I do hope you've enjoyed your praise, you're one of the few people who are worthy of my praise." His lips quickly connect with the glass of the snowglobe and with a nod, he's off. Soon leaving them to enjoy the aftermath.


End file.
